


Prohibition in Curls

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between Darcy and Jason if they lived in the 1920s and he was a gangster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibition in Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> I saw the prompt: _[Dcu, batfam, 1920s AU](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593878.html?thread=82906326#t82906326)_ and I thought of Jason and Darcy. 
> 
> Well, Jason would be the perfect 20s gangster, but it really was the lyrics to the Lumineers' "Flapper Girl" that did it. They got stuck in my head and this happened. They're also where I got the title.
> 
> _Flapper girl, flapper girl_  
>  _Prohibition in curls_  
>  _Hair of gold and a neck of pearls_

* * *

Every dame's skirts were higher these days, but hers were higher than most, and she wasn't shy about showing off more of her legs than the other girls dared. Right now she had her foot up on the dressing table, letting her garter belt show as she played with her pearls. What was it with women and pearls, anyway? They always had pearls.

“You're late,” she said, lowering her foot onto the floor and picking up a cigarette holder from the table. He never bothered with those things, but he had to admit, he liked the way it looked between her lips—then again, there wasn't much he didn't like about her lips.

“Didn't know we had an appointment.”

Her lips curved into a smile. “We always have an appointment. That flashy suit of yours has gone to your head, made you forget, but I didn't.”

Jason looked at her. “You don't like the suit?”

“Well, red _is_ your color,” she said, fixing a cigarette to the holder. “I just think it's sad that bulge is from your gun and not from something else. What is the point of being in a joint like this if you never take advantage of it?”

“Thought good girls like you didn't want to be taken advantage of.”

“When are you going to get it through that thick gangster skull of yours that I'm _not_ a good girl? That went out of style when pencil lining brows came in,” she said, crossing over to him. “This isn't the Charleston we're dancing. This is the sort of dance that gets you arrested.”

“They could try it. I'd kill them before they could take me in. I'm not going back there.”

“We should drink to that.”

“Alcohol's illegal.”

She took hold of his suit. “That is the least of your crimes and we both know it.”


End file.
